TEEN TITANS : The Shockwave Series
by TaioraDomino
Summary: NEW Episode 1 Terra is awakened just in time to fight Slade. NEW Episode 9 A team of Shadow Titans appear out of pictures taken in Ep. 8
1. Episode 01: Awakenings

**TEEN TITANS: Awakening**

****

The Titans walked along the same rock tunnel path as they did long ago. As the Titans reached the end of the tunnel, they saw something very familiar. The statue of Terra, their old friend.

"Cyborg, you have the antidote?" Robin asked. Cyborg opened up a compartment on his chest and pulled out a vile with a strange purple liquid in it. Robin took it from him and emptied the liquid into a special gun. "Are you sure this'll work?" Beast Boy asked. "It'll work." Raven assured him.

Robin aimed the gun and fired. A blast of purple energy rocketed at the statue. It made contact and the energy surrounded Terra's incased body. The staute started to glow brighter and brighter until the Titans could see the statue cracking apart. The purple energy faded as yellow energy flowed from the cracking statue.

The statue then burst into pieces. Then, standing in it's place was Terra. Beast Boy and Starfire were the first to run over and help. They got her down and held her up by her arms. Terra winced then opened her eyes fully. For the first time in ages, Terra saw her friends. "What's going on?" Terra asked weakly. "Oh, we have brought you back, dearest friend!" Starfire said, hugging Terra as hard as she could.

Terra looked confused. "You…forgive me?" she asked. "Mostly, but we're keeping an eye on you." Raven told her. Terra smiled and nodded. She was glad to be back. "But, I still don't get why you even revived me." Terra said. "After we saw you stand up to Slade before you sacrificed yourself, we knew you weren't completely evil." Beast Boy explained.

Even though Terra still didn't fully understand what her friends were doing, she decided it was best to just go on. They all headed back to the tower, Terra and Beast Boy hand in hand.

Terra plopped down on her old bed. It'd been two whole years since she'd been stuck as a statue. It was nice to be alive again. Beast Boy walked in and sat down next to her. "You ok?" he asked. Terra rolled over to face him, then sat up. "I'm just…a little confused." Terra answered.

"Even after all the horrible things I've done, you guys still revived me." Terra explained. Beast Boy put his arm around her, Terra resting her head on his shoulder. "We brought you back 'cause you're our friend and you always will be!" Beast Boy explained. Terra nodded. She lifted her head and looked into Beast Boy's eyes. He looked back as both their heads leaned closer together. They closed their eyes and…the emergency alarm went off.

The two Titans snapped back to reality and blushed. They got up and headed for the living room. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were already waiting. "Who is it?" Terra asked. Robin pressed a few buttons and a picture of Slade appeared on the screen. Terra back up a few steps. "No…" she whispered as she fell to her knees, "But I thought…"

"A lot's happened since you were gone." Cyborg said, "We'll explain on the way." The Titans ran out of the room and into the Vehicle Room. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra jumped into the T-Car while Robin zoomed off on the R-Cycle with Starfire flying not to far behind. "Ok, I want details." Terra demanded. "Ok, well, apparently Raven's dad set Slade free and we kicked his butt so now he's just his old self again instead of shootin' fire from his hands." Cyborg explained. This conversation went on for 10 minutes until they'd gotten to their destination.

It was a clearing but not just any clearing. It was the clearing Robin and Starfire had ran to when Robin was having his Slade hallucinations. This time was different. Slade was standing in the middle of the clearing except everyone could see him. The Titans walked down, hoping to talk rather than fight. They got about 20 feet to him. "What do you want Slade?" Robin asked. Slade laughed a little under his mask.

"I just visited the old shrine earlier and noticed, my little girl was gone." Slade said calmly. Terra's eyes lit up. "I'm not your little girl anymore!" she yelled. Slade laughed. This only made Terra even angrier. She lifted a rock from the ground and forced it towards Slade. As the rock flew closer and closer, Slade just stood there. Slade bent backwards and the rock flew right over him.

The Titans eyes widened as the saw Slade easily dodge Terra's attack. "A little rusty, are we?" Slade asked. The Earth forced up under Terra and allowed her to surf toward Slade. He jumped up and kicked off the back of Terra's head, forcing her off the rock. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and morphed back just in time to catch Terra. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled. The other Titans zoomed toward Slade. Robin threw a couple Freeze Discs, Starfire fired off a swarm of starbolts and Raven lifted a tree up and forced it with the other attacks.

Slade landed but jumped back into the air. The attacks missed and collided with each other. Cyborg slammed right into Slade just as he reached the ground again. Slade tumbled a few times of the ground before getting up. He pressed a button on his belt and holographic copies appeared. "I got this one." Cyborg said. He charged up his sonic cannon and smashed it into the ground, causing a shockwave to go over the ground. The clones disappeared and the real Slade got knocked back.

Slade struggled to get up. Robin grabbed him by the neck and forced him to his knees. "Ok, Slade. Time to see who you really are!" Robin yelled. Slade's fist swung right into Robin's face, forcing him onto the ground. "Robin!" Starfire yelled, going to Robin's aid. "Another day, Titans!" Slade yelled. He threw a grenade to the ground and smoke went everywhere. Terra collected the dust up into a ball and put it back on the ground.

The Titans looked around but Slade had already left. Robin pounded the ground with his fist and got back up. "It's ok, man." Cyborg said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin nodded and turned to the rest of the team. "C'mon." he said, walking out of the clearing. The others followed.

Back at the tower, Terra sat on top of the tower, staring at the sun go down. Beast Boy walked up and sat down next to her. "You ok?" he asked. Terra looked over. "It's weird." She said, "I've been alive for less than a day and the person who's responsible for my accident is loose again." Terra rested her head on her knees and sighed. "Don't worry, Slade'll be caught one day and you'll never have to worry about him again." Beast Boy assured her, "I promise."

Terra looked back up and smiled. The two Titans heads seemed to lean closer together. Their eyes closed and…Robin burst through the door to the roof. "Beast Boy, Terra, emergency!" Robin yelled. Terra nodded and Beast Boy let out an angry sigh. They both got up and followed Robin.

The Titans jumped out of their vehicles and onto the street. A man in a black samurai suit burst out of jewelry store and bumped right into the Titans.

****

****


	2. Episode 02: Power Surge

**TEEN TITANS : Power Surge**

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. The Titans were in battle against the Dark Samurai. Dark Samurai pulled out his swords and charged. Cyborg blasted him with his cannon; Beast-Boy transformed into a T-Rex and whacked him with his tail. Dark Samurai went flying back but got right back up. "You can't defeat darkness!" Dark Samurai yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Terra said forcing a wave of concrete at him. Dark Samurai jumped onto the wave and ricocheted of it. Raven and Starfire flew in from behind and grabbed him. Dark Samurai swirled his swords to ward them off. A person was standing in an alley watching the Titans. Robin jumped at Dark Samurai and kicked his swords away. Starfire and Raven came in and grabbed him again. As soon as they grabbed him, he vanished. Dark Samurai reappeared right in front of Robin and Terra. Just then, his swords vanished and reappeared in his hands.

"This is hopeless." Beast-Boy said. "Maybe not" Raven told him. Dark Samurai shot chains of dark energy form the tips of his swords and wrapped all the Titans up. "Ha! I told you couldn't defeat me!" Dark Samurai laughed. "Maybe they can't." the stranger from the alley said, "But maybe I can!" The stranger shot wave of bright yellow energy from his hands and shocked Dark Samurai. The samurai collapsed and lay on the ground, unmoving.

The Titans got back up from the chains to see the stranger retreating back into the alley. "Wait!" Starfire yelled as they all started to chase him. Terra looked back at Dark Samurai, made rock surround him and left to chase the stranger as well. The stranger turned a lot of corners until he got to a ladder on the side of a building. He climbed up and went into a window. The Titans followed him into the window. "Please, do not fear us." Starfire explained, "We only wish to thank you."

"Oh…well, your welcome." The stranger said. "Hey, why don't you come back to Titans Tower with us?" Robin suggested. "Sure, I guess." The stranger replied.

_Later…_

"Thanks again for helping us." Robin said. "No problem." The stranger replied. "So what's your name?" Beast-Boy asked. The stranger had been wearing a raggedy old poncho so none of the Titans had seen his face. "Oh sure." The stranger said as he took off his poncho,"The name's Shockwave."

Shockwave was about 5 feet tall. He wore a dark blue tank top with a white t-shirt under it. Tan shorts and black shoes. His tank top had a lightning bolt symbol on it. His hair was brown and a mess and he had goggles similar to Terra's on his forehead. He had strange gloves on, more like long wristbands.

"Shockwave eh?" Cyborg said. "What's your power?" "Well, I blast out electricity from my hands, can control all electric devices and make a great generator!" Shockwave explained. "Well, you put on quite a show out there." Robin said, "How'd you like to be part of the team?" Shockwave stood there and looked at his shoes. "I don't know…" he said finally,"Every time I've tried to join a team, something goes wrong and I havta leave." "Maybe this'll be different." Raven said, taking down her hood. Shockwave looked at Raven and went into a warm gaze. He thought she was beautiful. "I thought you were quite good. "She told him. "Well, maybe this time, I'll make an exception." Shockwave said. "Cool." Cyborg said, "Here, catch!" He tossed Shockwave a communicator. Shockwave made a giant arm out of lightning and grabbed it. "Thanks." Shockwave was now a Teen Titan.

Raven sat on the roof and meditated. The fall sun gleamed across her face. Shockwave walked out the door to the roof and spotted Raven. He walked over and sat next to her. "Mind if I join ya?" Shockwave asked. Raven shook her head. The two meditated for a while. Beast-Boy came rushing out the door with Cyborg chasing after him with a chicken leg. "Aaaaahhh! Get it away!" Beast-Boy yelled, running right into Shockwave. The crash caused Shockwave to fall of the tower. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Shockwave yelled as he fell. Raven's eyes bolted open and she took off after him. Raven grabbed Shockwave's arm and pulled him back up to the roof. "You Ok?" Raven asked when they got back up. "Yeah, thanks" Shockwave said as he hugged Raven. Raven's face went completely red. Shockwave blushed and let go. "Oh, sorry." He laughed. "That's Ok." Raven said as she went back inside. Shockwave sighed and went back inside with Beast-Boy and Cyborg.

Shockwave went back up to the roof after dinner. He watched the sun going down. He hadn't noticed that Terra had walked up and sat down. "Sup?" Terra asked. "Huh?" Shockwave said, "Oh nothing." "Yeah, right." Terra said, "I can tell when things are on people's minds." Shockwave sighed. "Really, it's nothing." "All right." Terra said. She got up and went back inside. Shockwave fell back and lied staring at the sky. He had a lot on his mind. After a while, he finally got up and went to bed.

_Slade's Base_

"So, the Titans have another member." Slade said, "Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem should it." Slade was talking to a new associate, hiding in the shadows. "No sir" the person said. "Good, now get going." Slade demanded. The person slid off.

Beast-Boy yawned as he got up off the couch the next morning. "Aw man!" Beast-Boy yelled, "I got gum in my hair!" Terra walked into the living room. "What's wrong BB?" she asked. Beast-Boy pointed to his hair and Terra laughed. "Hold on, I'll help you. She got out some scissors and told him to sit down. Terra began to cut the gum out. Robin and Cyborg came walking into the room. "Anyone seen Shockwave?" Robin asked. Terra pointed to the ceiling. Robin looked up to find Shockwave fixing wires in a light. "Um, Shockwave, what are you doing?" Robin asked. "Just fixing some stuff." Shockwave replied, "I still have the video transmission, the fridge and the CD Player to fix." Everyone was confused. "Ok…you do that." Robin told him and went over to see Terra and Beast-Boy's problem. Cyborg was getting frustrated with the microwave. "C'mon! All I want to do is make a breakfast burrito!" Shockwave looked. "Hold on." He told Cyborg. Shockwave put his hand out and zapped the microwave. It instantly started cooking the burrito. "All right! Thanks!" Cyborg yelled. Shockwave nodded and went back to his work.

Raven and Starfire walked in. They sat down at the table and started talking with Terra. Shockwave looked down at Raven. Raven seemed to notice he was watching her so she looked back up at him. Shockwave blushed, quickly turned his head and continues sparking wires. Raven gave a small smile and went back to talking. Cyborg came to the table with breakfast. "Yeah! My hair is gum-free!" Beast-Boy yelled as he started to sprint across the room. Everyone laughed. "C'mon down Shockwave." Cyborg said. Shockwave made a lighting arm and grabbed his plate. He made an electric plate to sit the plate on. "Hey, Shockwave. I don't remember us hiring you as our maid." Beast-Boy said. Shockwave turned his head. "It's what I do." He turned his head back and continued working and eating a waffle. "Weird kid." Terra said. "Why does Shockwave feel he needs to all our chores?" Starfire asked. "He's just shy." Raven explained, "He thinks if he does things for us, we won't kick him out." Robin looked up at the working little kid. "Like we'd kick him out anyway." Everyone nodded and ate breakfast.

The alarm went off. "Titans! Let's go!" Robin said. All the Titans ran out the door. They arrived downtown, in front of a bank. A blast cam from the wall and very weird looking person stepped out. He was wearing ripped jeans and a ripped t-shirt but what was really strange was his hands. Instead of hands, he had bulky machines with one dig drill on the ends. "Oh-no." Shockwave said. Beast-Boy looked back at him. "You know this guy?" he asked. "Unfortunately." Shockwave replied. The boy stepped forth. "The Teen Titans." He said,"I've been looking for you!" He smirked. "For those who don't know me." He gave Shockwave a dirty look, "The name's Sidewinder!"

"Like we care." Shockwave said. He conjured lightning cards and threw them at Sidewinder. Sidewinder jumped them and drilled into the ground. "Where'd he go?" Starfire asked. Just then, Sidewinder drilled out of the ground and smashed into Starfire. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He scowled and charged at Sidewinder. Sidewinder shot two drill missiles at Robin. Robin got out of the way before the missiles hit. Sidewinders drills reset. Sidewinder began blasting randomly at everyone. Beast-Boy turned into a spider and snuck up on him. He then turned into a boa and constricted Sidewinder. "Terra, now!" Beast-Boy yelled. Terra began having chunks of earth mold around Sidewinder. "Foolish girl!" Sidewinder laughed, "Earth is my element!"

He blasted out of the rock cocoon and rammed into Terra and throwing Beast-Boy into a wall. Starfire sent a rain of starbolts at sidewinder. He obviously was hurt by the blasts. Cyborg sent a sonic blast at the smoldering smoke cloud fro good measure. The smoke continued to billow. Then, Sidewinder rocketed out of the dust and swiped Cyborg and Starfire and shoved them into another wall. Robin threw disks at him but Sidewinder turned around and drilled through them as they cam. He charged at Robin and smacked him upside the head. The only remaining Titans were Shockwave and Raven. Sidewinder shot two missiles toward Raven. "Asaroth Meitrone Synthos!" Raven yelled and made the missiles explode. Sidewinder smirked.

He then let open fire on Raven. Raven was stopping them as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough. Missiles blasted her and she started to fall from the air. "Raven!" Shockwave yelled. He ran and caught her, right before she hit the ground. "Raven..you ok?" Shockwave asked. "Yeah, get Sidewinder." Raven replied weakly. Shockwave made a face of hatred. His eyes blazing. Shockwave set Raven on the ground near Starfire. "Sidewinder!" Shockwave yelled, "It's just me and you now. Bring it!" Sidewinder again let open fire on him. Shockwave ran right into the missiles but started jumping from one to another. He finally got to Sidewinder. Shockwave let blasts from his hands hack away at Sidewinder. No matter how long Shockwave kept blasting, Sidewinder kept blocking all his attacks. Shockwave fell to his knees, feeling tired. "Getting tired?" Sidewinder laughed. Shockwave panted and looked back at his friends. Smashed into walls, lying weak on the ground. He looked around for something that might help him. Then, he spotted it

A fire highdrent. Sidewinder was standing there, just watching him. Shockwave smirked. He got up and put his hand out to the side. "What do you think you're doing?" Sidewinder asked. Shockwave let a blast hit the highdrent. It exploded and gallon after gallon of water sprayed at Sidewinder. "Quit it!" Sidewinder yelled, "Stop!" Shockwave finally made the water stop. "Ya know Sidewinder, your drills kinda help me out right now." Shockwave said, "Now that you're waterlogged, you're just a giant lightning rod." Sidewinder looked at his drenched body. He growled. Shockwave put his fist into the air. It started to glow a very bright yellow. Then it looked like he punched the air, but he let the energy go. A giant blast of energy hit Sidewinder's drills. Sidewinder shook violently as he was being electrified. An explosion went off because of all the energy. Sidewinder lied on the ground, in a smoking cloud. Shockwave decided to worry bout him later but to go see how his friends were.

Shockwave went back to Raven and sat her up. "You beat him" Raven said. "Yep." Shockwave replied. He decided to hold her in his arms till she felt she could get up. Shockwave was just relieved no one was greatly hurt, especially Raven.


	3. Episode 03: Psychic Shock

**TEEN TITANS: Psychic Shock**

Shockwave was flipping TV channels. "Crud, crap, bleh." Shockwave said, "Why is nothing on?" Beast-Boy walked in. "Sup dude?" Beast-Boy asked. Shockwave groaned at got up. He went over to the fridge. "Is there anything in here that's dead?" Shockwave asked. "Try to the left; I think there's some soda left." Beast-Boy told him. Shockwave picked it up and opened it. "Thank the lord, something from this century." Shockwave said and walked back to the couch. Cyborg poked his head in. "Yo, Shockwave." Cyborg yelled, "Ready?" Shockwave and Beast-Boy turned around. "Yeah." Shockwave replied. He got up and followed Cyborg.

"Ok, so how'd you want me to do this?" Cyborg asked. "Just lay down on your stomach." Shockwave said. Cyborg laid down on his bed. Shockwave opened his back and pulled some scrap metal towards him. "Ok hear we go." Shockwave announced. He hacked away for a good half hour. Finally, it was done. "Ok Cy, I think that should do it." Shockwave told him, "You know what to do; I'll give ya the signal." Cyborg ran off.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast-Boy and Terra were talking in the living room. "Guys! You gotta come see this!" Shockwave said. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. Shockwave sighed. "Just c'mon." Shockwave ran outside. The Titans followed him all the way out to the training field. "Ok, so what's so important?" Raven asked. "Hold on." Shockwave replied. He stuck his hand up and fired a lightning blast off. It drizzled out in a couple seconds. After it drizzled out, something exploded from the top of Titan's Tower. Something way flying at them. "Awesome!" Beast-Boy exclaimed. Cyborg was speeding towards them. He did a 360 degrees circle and landed. "Wow! Cyborg can fly now!" Starfire yelled. "Yep. Aerodynamic wings and a jet fueler that I havta change every 3 years." Cyborg explained. Everyone was wowed by Cyborg's up-grade. Cyborg grabbed Shockwave's head and gave him a noogie. "Thanks a lot Shockwave." "Yeah, no prob." Shockwave said, "But as much as I _love_ the smell of motor oil, could you let go of my head?" Cyborg laughed and let go. The Titans went back into the tower.

_Later…_

Terra and Starfire were laughing about girl stuff. Raven peered into the living room. The boy's were playing video games and thee other two were talking. "Um, Starfire, Terra, could you come to my room?" Raven asked. Starfire and Terra looked up. "Yeah sure, Ra" Terra said. The two girls got up and followed Raven. Once they got to the room, they all sat down. "What is troubling you?" Starfire asked. "Ok." Raven replied. "You know how if I feel any real strong emotions, my powers go outta whack?" Terra and Starfire both nodded. "Well I'm afraid that they're going too soon." Terra looked confused. "And why would you think this?" Raven sighed. "It's Shockwave…" Terra and Starfire looked at each other. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" they both yelled together. Starfire flew over and hugged Raven tightly. "There is nothing wrong with you Raven." Starfire said, "You are just in love!" Raven pushed Starfire off her. "That's the point!" Raven yelled, "I'm afraid if I feel strong emotions towards him, my powers will go bezerk on me." Terra sighed and put her arm around Raven. "Raven, love is a good emotion so I highly doubt it would affect your powers at all." Raven sighed. "I guess your right."

Robin and Cyborg were playing cards. "Ha! 3 aces! I win!" Robin yelled. Cyborg checked. "Urg! How do you keep winning?" Cyborg asked. Robin laughed and leaned back in his chair. Cyborg smirked and pounded the table. The sound startled Robin and he fell backwards and hit his head on the ground. Cyborg started laughing really hard. Shockwave came in and looked confused. He decided not to ask. Beast-Boy was sitting upside down on a chair, reading a comic book. "Beast-Boy, can I talk to you for a second?" Shockwave asked. Beast-Boy looked up. "Sure dude." He got upside right and they went up to the roof. They sat down. "So, what's up?" Beast-Boy asked. Shockwave asked.

"Terra knows you like her right?" Shockwave asked. Beast-Boy laughed. "I think I make it a little obvious." Shockwave agreed. "That's why I came to you." Shockwave began, "'Cause I like this girl but don't know how to tell her." "Anyone I know?" Beast-Boy asked. There was a pause. "Yeah, it's…"Shockwave said,"Raven." Beast-Boy looked a little confused. "No offense but how could you _like_ Raven?" Beast-Boy asked. Shockwave sighed again. "There's just something about her that makes me feel all warm and stuff, you know." Beast-Boy nodded. "I know what'cha mean. I feel the same way with Terra." Shockwave and Beast-Boy stared off into the sun. "So how should I tell her?" Beast-Boy thought (that's a first). "Why not take her on a date?" he suggested. Shockwave thought about it. "Not a bad idea BB, thanks!" Shockwave got up and ran back inside.

Terra and Starfire had just left the room when Shockwave came walking down the hallway. He was about to knock but then held back. "I can do this." Shockwave thought to himself. Finally, he knocked on Raven's door. Raven cracked the door open a little, saw Shockwave and opened it the rest of the way. She blushed. "Um, Hi Raven." Shockwave stuttered, "I was just wondering if um." Shockwave was blanking out. "C'mon stupid! Think of something!" Shockwave thought. Raven smirked. "I'd love to." She told him. "Oh ok um, I'll c'ya later then." Shockwave walked back down the hallway. "Well that went well." Shockwave said to himself. Raven watched him disappear. She smiled and went back into her room.

Shockwave ran into the living room, found Beast-Boy and pulled him aside. "So?" Beast-Boy asked. "It went well." Shockwave replied, "Though I'm a little fuzzy on what to do." Beast-Boy sighed, "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Shockwave paused and thought. "No." he said finally. "Didn't think so." Beast-Boy said, "Ok, what you do is just go to a movie or dinner or whatever it is girls like to do on dates." Shockwave was writing this all down on a sticky note. "Ok, so dinner, movie, gotcha." He walked back to his room to plan. "He's a very strange kid." Beast-Boy said as Shockwave walked off.

_That Night…_

It was about 8. Shockwave was right outside Raven's door, trying to act cool. Raven was inside her room, brushing her hair. She got up and walked over to the door. Raven was well aware that Shockwave was standing outside by the way he was talking to himself. "I don't know why he needs to be so nervous." Raven thought. She opened the door to find Shockwave standing there. "Ready to go?" Shockwave asked. Raven nodded and they set off. "So what were you planning for tonight?" Raven asked. Shockwave looked at his notes again, trying to not let raven see what he was doing. But, she being Raven and him being the skittish Shockwave, it was obvious what he was doing. She thought I was kind of amusing. "Maybe we could go see a um." Shockwave said, forgetting what he was going to say. "Movie?" Raven laughed, finishing his sentence. "Yeah." Shockwave replied. "Sounds fun." Raven said.

They sat down and watched the movie. Shockwave kept glancing over at Raven periodically. He wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea anymore. Shockwave knew he liked Raven a lot but it was really hard to keep his cool around her. He put his hand on the armrest but forgot Raven's hand was already there. He touched her hand and immediately pulled back. The both looked at each other and blushed. Raven took his hand and put it on hers and smiled at him. Shockwave's face was a little redder than it usually was. But after a minute, he calmed down. "Ok, its obvious Raven likes me back so why should I be so worried?" he thought. The two kept clanking at the other e very so often. Shockwave realized this and decided it was time to try something. He leaned over towards Raven. She did the same thing. They were leaning in for a kiss. Just then, something punched through the screen and they both pulled back. It looked like a giant metal arm. The creature came all the way through. Raven and Shockwave both stood up and saw this thing that looked like an old Titans nemesis, Atlas but he was red and black instead of red and yellow.

People were running away except for the two Titans. "Let's go Raven." Shockwave said, running at the giant metal monster. Raven didn't hesitate and followed. The creature slammed the ground and the two stopped. "Maxima must destroy Titans!" the thing yelled. Its fists shot out and towards the Titans. They both got out of the way then rushed back at him. Shockwave sent a wave of electricity flying at Maxima while Raven held him down with her power. It seemed to have little effect. Raven put a bind on Maxima and he was stuck. But seconds later, he broke out.

"This isn't working!" Raven shouted. Shockwave didn't reply but he agreed. Then Shockwave's mind sparked. "Raven! I have an idea!" Shockwave explained, both of them being right next to each other. "Well, I'm up for suggestions." Shockwave was interrupted by Maxima slamming his fist between them. "Ok, we have to combine our powers to destroy him!" Shockwave said. Raven thought about it and finally decided it couldn't hurt to try. Both the Titans ran at Maxima. Shockwave shot off a beam of lightning and Raven shot of a chain of energy. Raven's power started wrapping around Shockwave's blast. The attack kept picking up speed and slammed into Maxima. The giant android was blasted back but fell over. "Well, that worked but I think one more will finish it." Raven suggested. Shockwave nodded and they tried their attack again. It went hurtling into Maxima. He was trying to hold it off but the force was to strong. It shot a hold right through his chest and he fell over. Shockwave and Raven walked off, leaving Maxima behind.

Back at Titans Tower, Raven and Shockwave were walking back to Raven's room. "I have to say, that was the weirdest date I've ever been on." Raven said stepping into her room. She paused and turned around, back to Shockwave. Raven gave a quick kiss on the check. "Good Night." She said, closing her night. Shockwave just held his hand to his check. "Night." He said, and then walked off. Shockwave entered his room and fell asleep on his bed, dreaming of the next day…


	4. Episode 04: Mammoth Enhanced

**TEEN TITANS: Mammoth Enhanced**

Mammoth and Jinx sat next to each other, on a cell bench. Mammoth sighed. "Don't worry, Mammoth. We'll get out soon." Jinx said, trying to comfort her friend. Mammoth just nodded. Gizmo was with them but the guards didn't believe him about being zapped to another dimension and fight in a tournament. So, the put him in solitary confinement. Mammoth looked at the bars to his cell. He could easily rip through them if they weren't wired with electricity. Mammoth's mind sparked. "Wait!" Mammoth said, saying something for the first time is this episode, "Jinx, use your magic to make me stronger. Strong enough to rip out of here." By Jinx's expression, she wasn't totally agreeing with him. "Alright Mammoth." Jinx said, giving in. She conjured up a rain of violet magic and shot Mammoth with it. As soon as the magic rain stopped falling, Mammoth started feeling strange. Suddenly, his muscles started bulging, his shirt ripping and looking a little more primitive than usual. "What have I done?" Jinx asked herself.

_At Titans Tower…_

Raven walked into the living room, now wearing pants that covered her legs. "Better, Shockwave?" she asked. He nodded. Raven had told the other Titans about their love somewhere between the second and third episode (this one and last one). Raven gave Shockwave a small kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him. The Titans were going to watch a movie. Beast-Boy put the tape in and turned off the lights. He'd rented _Wicked Scary 2_. Starfire was next to Robin, Beast-Boy next to Terra and Shockwave next to Raven. Cyborg was the only one without someone to hold on to him. Half-way through the movie, Cyborg sighed, got up and left for bed. No one seemed to notice.

The movie ended but everyone was asleep (well, the girls were anyway). "Let 'em sleep." Robin said. He and Beast-Boy carried their girls back to their room. "If it's ok, I'll just stay out here tonight." Shockwave said. Robin nodded and kept walking. Shockwave just didn't have the heart to move Raven. So, he got comfortable and fell asleep. The next morning, Raven slowly opened her eyes. The sun was rising and she was enjoying it. But then she realized, she wasn't in her room. She looked around. Shockwave was lying near her. Raven thought she must've fallen sleep during the movie. She got up and started making tea. Beast-Boy walked in, swung over the couch and landed on Shockwave. "Oh sorry, dude." Beast-Boy said. Shockwave hadn't noticed. He was still asleep. Starfire came in, brushing her hair as she walked. The alarm went off and Shockwave bolted up. The jump made him cling onto Beast-Boy's head. Robin ran in. "Titans, there's this big freak on its way to the tower." Terra had just entered the room.

Starfire looked around. "Where is Cyborg?" she asked. "No time to find him." Robin said. A blast came from downstairs. The Titans ran towards the noise. When they arrived, they saw Cyborg fighting a giant creature. It was Mammoth. His muscles were humungous, his hair streaming down his back but from his waist down was the same. His arms were so big, he basically walked on them, sort of like an ape. Starfire screamed at the sight. This was the first time Mammoth had even taken notice of them. He forgot about Cyborg and leapt at the Titans. Robin threw a bunch of exploding discs at him, causing him to fall half-way though his jump. Cyborg caught him and threw him out the door. The Titans chased after him.

Mammoth ricocheted off the ground and jumped back at the tower. He started smashing into a wall as the Titans were running out. Cyborg deployed his wings, Terra flew up on a rock, Raven and Starfire flew up, Beast-Boy turned into a falcon, Robin was catching a ride on Cyborg and Shockwave was climbing up on giant arms he made out of lightning. They all sped after the Mammoth-Beast. Robin jumped off of Cyborg and onto Mammoth's back. He pulled on Mammoth's hair and Mammoth tried swatting at him while holding onto the building. Raven blasted his face while Starfire pelted him with starbolts. Cyborg shot at Mammoth and Beast-Boy turned into a boa and constricted himself around Mammoth's neck. Just as Terra was about to fire rocks, something shot at her rock platform. She fell but Shockwave caught her with one of his giant arms. Then something started grabbing him and pulling him down.

Jinx was using hexes to pull them off the tower. Shockwave shot one of his arms at Jinx but she just avoided it and jumped up to them. Terra had rocks chase her but Jinx used them as stairs up to Mammoth. Jinx blasted Cyborg, Starfire and Raven down then jumped onto Mammoth's vast back. Jinx snickered. "I thought you would be more of a challenge." Mammoth continued climbing until he got to the top. The Titans followed him. Jinx gave Mammoth a signal and he took a giant leap upwards. Mammoth tucked himself into a ball and drove a cannonball dive right into the roof of the tower. He kept falling through the floors until the reached the bottom. The Titans gasped.

Mammoth laughed and stalked out the front door. Mammoth and Jinx ran off into the city. As the Titans climbed down, they watched the two run off then turned back to their tower. Moments later, it caved in and was reduced to a pile of steel and rock. "How could they?" Starfire yelled. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, calm down. We can fix this." Everyone stared. "It'll take forever." Shockwave said, "But we can fix it." Terra sighed. "What's the point, they'll just tear it down again!" Everyone sighed. They sat down on a pile of rocks near the shore and stared at random things.

Cyborg got up, went over to the giant pile and started putting things together. Raven turned around. "What are you doing?" she asked. Cyborg gave a stern look. "What do you think!" he snapped, "I'm rebuilding our house!" The other Titans shrank back a little, especially Raven. Cyborg got angry but never this angry. "Hey! She was only asking a question!" Beast-Boy yelled as he approached Cyborg. "Chill out already!" Cyborg lost it. He grabbed Beast-Boy by his collar and threw him into the water. Beast-Boy turned into a fish right before hitting the water. He morphed back, turned into a rhino and charged at Cyborg. Beast-Boy rammed into Cyborg, causing him to fly backwards a couple feet.

Raven got tired of watching so she used her powers to hold them back. The two tried gabbing at each other but it was no use. "Ok you two, knock it off!" Raven yelled. Beast-Boy and Cyborg shrank back and Raven set them down. Robin stood up and started digging through the giant mess. "What are you doing?" Terra asked. "Cyborg, come here." Robin said. Cyborg obeyed and came over. Some things from the chemistry lab were saved. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, smiled and got to work. "Dear I ask what you two are doing." Raven said. "We're gonna shut Mammoth down!" Cyborg exclaimed.

_Later…_

Mammoth continued to smash buildings. Jinx just sat back and watched. "Yo, muscles!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans had come back. "Came back for another pounding?" Mammoth asked. "Nah, we just came to take you down." Shockwave replied. Robin looked a little mad, since that was supposed to be his line. He got over it quick. Robin threw explosion discs, Starfire shot starbolts, Raven hurtled a dark energy ball, Beast-Boy turned into an armadillo and acted like a cannonball, Terra shot rock bits and Shockwave shot a couple lightning strikes. The impact caused Mammoth to fly back about thirty feet. He got up and rubbed his head. Mammoth scowled and stumbled up.

"Now we just gotta get him to stand still long enough." Cyborg said, loading something into his cannon. "Gotcha covered." Shockwave said. He turned to Mammoth. "Now you're gonna find out why they call me Shockwave!" Shockwave stomped the ground and a blast of electricity sailed against the ground. It struck the ground and caused it to split in two. It exploded right at Mammoth's feet, causing him to fall down into a small hole. "Ok great!" Robin yelled, "Cyborg, you're on!" Cyborg smirked. He activated his cannon and fired off something looking like a tiny missile (painted just like that blue stuff on Cyborg).

The missile shot and stuck right into Mammoth's arm. Mammoth started looking a little funny. Jinx gasped. "What did you do?" The Titans laughed. "We just made Mammoth a little smaller." Beast-Boy said. At that, Mammoth started shrinking back to his original state. Mammoth fell over, limp. "Now that you're back to your normal selves." Terra began. "You will pay for what you did to our home!" Starfire finished. The Titans let out a force of attacks and took Mammoth and Jinx down easily. They were took to jail and put in with Gizmo.

_At Jail…_

"You stupid snot eaters!" Gizmo screamed, when Jinx and Mammoth were put in with him. "Shut it, runt!" Jinx sneered.

The Titans gathered around the broken down Titans Tower. "Well, let's get started." Shockwave suggested. Everyone agreed and got to work.

Authors Note - Ok, time to clear things up. Shockwave is an original character of mine and I'm proud of it! If you reader's want me to post previews of the next episodes after doing one, put that in your review.


	5. Episode 05: Evolution

**TEEN TITANS: Evolution**

Slade picked up a jar from a shelf and studied the contents. A young person stood next him. "You've done well, my new apprentice." Slade complimented. The child just nodded. Slade opened the jar and a leech-like creature slinked out. "Now, go get the Titans my little friend." Slade ordered. The leech crawled off to fulfill its duty.

_At Titans Tower…_

Shockwave stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed. Shockwave had been this way for a couple hours. Raven knocked and came in. "Uh…why are you just staring at the ceiling?" she asked. Shockwave sat up. "I have no idea." He got up and walked out with Raven. They went into the living room and found Beat-Boy and Cyborg playing video games. Shockwave noticed something crawling on the floor. "Stupid bug." He said as he stomped on it, "Ok, little things dead now." But little did Shockwave know, it wasn't dead. Shockwave scraped the bug off his shoe and put it in the trash. He and Raven sat down and watched Beast-Boy and Cyborg's game.

The little leach thing crawled out of the can and slithered away. It cam upon Beast-Boy's room and decided since it was dirty enough, to hide in there. It crawled under his bed and began to conceal itself in a red and black cocoon-like shell. As the cocoon wrapped around the leech, the creature's eyes started glowing a blood red. It would come back.

_Later…_

Beast-Boy was digging under his bed for his stash of comic books. He found the cocoon and knocked on it. It rattled a bit. Beast-Boy's face lit up with enjoyment. He plucked it off the side paneling of his bed and took it to show it to the others. "Guys! Check it out!" Beast-Boy exclaimed. "Ew, what is that?" Terra asked. "I dunno but I think it's some weird animal." Beast-Boy replied. "With all that mold under your bed, I'm not surprised." Shockwave commented. Everyone but Beast-Boy laughed. "Well, I'm gonna keep it!" Beast-Boy stated. "Oh no!" Raven said, "You're hard enough to take care of. You're not going to keep some disgusting bug in here!" Beast-Boy stormed off.

"Don't worry." Beast-Boy said, "I'll take care of you." He was speaking to the cocoon. Then, it started to crack. Beast-Boy gasped as a little purple creature. It had a single horn on its head and was all scaly. The creature looked up at Beast-Boy and lunged for his face. Beast-Boy screamed and started running towards the living room. "AAAAAAA!" Beast-Boy screamed. Robin dashed into the room. "What's going on?" Robin asked. "Something's trying to kill Beast-Boy, what else is new." Raven explained. Beast-Boy kept running around aimlessly until he ran into a wall and knocked himself out. The Lizard-Leech sprang off and sniffed around for another host. Cyborg ran in. He saw the leech and aimed his blaster at it. "Ok, you little freak." Cyborg said as he fired, "You're dead."

A pile of purple goo lay were the Lizard-Leech used to be. Suddenly, the pile sprang to life and slinked off. "Ooook." Cyborg said, "What was that thing." Beast-Boy got up onto his knees. "Jeffrey! Why have you betrayed me?" he yelled. Robin cocked one eyebrow. "Jeffrey?" Beast-Boy nodded. "That's what I was gonna call him." Shockwave had been watching from the couch. "Alrighty then." "We have to figure out what that thing wanted." Robin said. "Why don't we start on _what_ it is." Shockwave suggested, "It might help." Starfire and Terra walked in from an outing in town. "What's up?" Terra said. She saw Beast-Boy sulk off. "What's his problem?" Starfire asked. "His _pet_ mutated." Cyborg explained.

The pile of goo zoomed around the tower, trying to find a place to hide. It decided on behind a machine of Cyborg's. It started to creep upwards, forming into a large gecko-like creature. Its horn grew more. The Lizard-Leech jumped around and raced back towards the Titans. They were all gathered in the living room. It busted into a room and made enough noise to get their attention. "Hey! It's that little lizard thing." Shockwave pointed out. "Duh!" everyone else shouted. The Titans chased the Lizard-Leech. It got wise to what was coming and crashed through the window. It jumped into the water and began swimming for the city. "Follow it!" Robin commanded.

The Lizard-Leech dashed through the city. Only being the size of a komodo dragon, it was noticeable enough. Its large scaly tail smashed everything in its path. "Stop right there." Robin called. The Lizard-Leech turned its head around only to find the Titans. It decided to ignore them and continue to eat garbage. Beast-Boy turned into a big lizard and crawled over to his pet. He thought if he could look like the Lizard-Leech, it wouldn't run away. Beast-Boy crawled up to the creature and sat on the can it was at. The Lizard-Leech looked at him and smacked him with its tail. Beast-Boy went flying into a store window.

"Ok." Beast-Boy said, "I'm guessing the friendly approach isn't going to work." Cyborg tried sneaking up on it. He got right behind it and stuck his cannon right next to its head. The Lizard-Leech looked up but it was too late. Cyborg blasted its head off. The Lizard-Leech's limp body fell to the ground. The Titans gathered around and sighed. "Is it dead now?" Shockwave said, breaking the silence. Robin kicked it. "I guess." Suddenly, the headless body sprang back to life. It started mutating again. Its head regrew and another set of arms grew. "Ew." Starfire said.

The Lizard-Leech bounded away from the Titans and into the busy street. It kept snapping at cars, causing a lot of problems. The Lizard-Leech finally got bored and decided to go fight with the Titans. It jumped up into the air and tried smashing them with its giant tail. The Titans jumped out of the way before it hit the ground. Robin threw discs at it, cutting up pretty badly. One of its arms fell off. The Lizard-Leech looked at its missing arm and bounded at Robin. "Robin!" Starfire yelled. She shot it with a couple starbolts before it could touch Robin. "Thanks, Star." Robin said.

Raven and Terra teamed up. Terra picked up a giant boulder and Raven sharpened it down with her powers until it was a giant disc. Terra used her power to thrust it at the Lizard-Leech. The disc impacted with its head and pinned it to a wall. Beast-Boy transformed into a gorilla and tore the head off. The Lizard-Leech's body once again turned into a pile of goo and started reforming. The Titans sighed. But this time was different. The Lizard-Leech grew 20 feet and another set of arms. "Oh, God." Shockwave groaned. The Lizard-Leech used its tail to smash the Titans across the street. Raven and Starfire stopped in mid-air and dashed for the giant behemoth. The blasted its head with there powers but it seemed to have no affect. Cyborg and Shockwave sneaked up behind and got ready to fire. The Lizard-Leech got wise and smashed them with its tail. Shockwave got up. "It moves fast for something that doesn't have eyes." He said.

The Titans had finally realized, it didn't have eyes. A spiky helmet-like shell had formed around its head. So if it had eyes, they were pretty useless now. Cyborg saw a giant knife symbol on an advertisement board. He deployed his wings and went to get it. "Cyborg! Don't leave us here!" Beast-Boy yelled, but it wasn't any use. Cyborg was gone. The Titans stared at the drooling monster. Moments later, Cyborg came back with his giant knife. He positioned it at the Lizard-Leech's waist and took a swing. The Lizard-Leech split in two and fell to the ground. "That's better." Cyborg said, chucking his giant knife at a random spot. The Titans heard a rumble and saw the two-part body still moving. "Not again!" Raven said. Gooey strands shot out and connected the two parts of the body and pulled them together.

The creature got back on its feet, which it now had two pairs of. It roared loudly, blasting out a couple windows. It opened its mouth and a black blast came hurtling at the Titans. They ran away before it hit. The Lizard-Leech finally got bored and walked off to go destroy something. "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg called. He ran after it and tried taking a plunge at its back. Instead of making impact, he went into it. The other Titans gasped as Cyborg disappeared into the giant creature.

Cyborg rubbed his head and looked around. To his surprise, it was mostly hollow inside. Except for the spore-like objects attached to the body wall. "Wait a minute." Cyborg said. He started grabbing spores and ripping them off the walls. Outside, the Titans were trying their best to keep the monster from destroying anything else. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well. "Ok, we seriously need to figure out how to stop this thing." Beast-Boy said. Raven couldn't help but smack him in the side of the head. Terra didn't seem to care. Suddenly, the Lizard-Leech started looking sick. It started making hacking noises, like it couldn't breathe. "What's going on?" Raven asked. The Lizard-Leech let out a blood curdling screech. The Titans had to cover their ears just so their eardrums wouldn't bust. Then, the Lizard-Leech started glow a bright blue. Strands of light started shooting from random parts of its body.

Finally, it exploded into a million pieces. Cyborg stepped out of the pile of gunk. "Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew over and hugged her friend. "You are unharmed!" Cyborg nodded as everyone gathered around. "How'd you do that?" Terra asked. "Well, I figured out that it kept reforming because it was made out of spores." Cyborg explained,"So, after I took the spores away, it didn't have anything to feed off of." The Titans complimented Cyborg as they walked back to Titans Tower.

_Slade's Base_

Slade pounded the arm of his chair. "You will fall Titans." He swore, "You will fall one day soon…"


	6. Episode 06: Glimpse of the Future

**TEEN TITANS : Glimpse of the Future**

A cloaked teenager walked down the street in the pouring rain. No one had seen his face since the split-up with his best friend. He sensed someone near, wanting to harm him. The teen drew his giant sword. Ten Slade Androids surrounded him. They all lunged for him. The cloaked teen just laughed. "Welcome to the party, boys." He jumped up and swung his sword.

A flash of lightning swept threw the air. Shockwave bolted up. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what exactly. Shockwave sighed and got up. He was dressed in a t-shirt with dark blue stripes on the arms and a lightning bolt symbol on the front. Same with the shorts without the symbol. Shockwave exited his room and walked towards the living room. Half asleep, he poured himself some water but ended up drinking it. Something as just bothering him too much.

Shockwave knocked on Raven's door. After a couple seconds, Raven opened the door. She was dressed in the same thing as her usual outfit, just without the cape. "Shockwave?" Raven said wearily, "What's wrong?" "That's what bothering me." Shockwave explained, "I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." Raven invited him in and the both sat on her bed. "Ok, I'm going to attempt to read your mind." Raven told him. "You can do that?" Shockwave asked. "A little." Raven replied. She put one hand on his head and saw a scene.

_Shockwave and another teenager were running from Sidewinder. "Shockwave." The teenager said, "We can't keep running." Shockwave nodded. They both turned around. Sidewinder smirked and ran at them, drills prepared to strike. Shockwave and his partner jumped before Sidewinder got to them. The teenager used his power and made a tree hurtle at Sidewinder. He was smashed to the ground as Shockwave pelted him with lightning. Sidewinder got up and drilled into the ground. He ran away. Then, a black vortex appeared and sucked in Shockwave's partner. Shockwave was left alone…_

Raven snapped back to reality. "Well?" Shockwave asked. "You used to have an old friend that was taken away from you?" Raven said. Shockwave thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do remember something like that. I used to have an old psychic partner." Shockwave explained, "But then one day he just disappeared and I haven't seen him since." Raven thought on this. "Maybe he's come back." Raven suggested. "Maybe." Shockwave replied, still thinking a little, "Thanks Raven." Shockwave gave her a kiss and went back to bed.

Shockwave was up earlier than he usually was. For two hours, he'd been just staring out the window, like he was expecting something to happen. Robin and Raven were at the table watching him. "I'm starting to worry, Robin." Ravens aid, "He's been like that for hours." Robin got up and went over to Shockwave. "Hey Shockwave." Robin said. Shockwave didn't even blink. The other Titans had walked in and noticed Shockwave's consistent not-moving.

Beast-Boy tried. "Yo, Shockwave." Beast-Boy said, "Check it out." He was wagging one of Shockwave's favorite mangas. Shockwave didn't move. Cyborg tried next. "Shockwave, wanna play ball." Cyborg asked. He showed him a football. Shockwave just kept staring out the window. Starfire flew over with a bowl. "Here, try some of my planets Zorpnak." Starfire said, offering something that looked like mashed potatoes mixed with chocolate sauce. Shockwave wouldn't answer. The Titans gathered near him and kept trying new ways to get Shockwave to move. Nothing was working. His mind was too focused on something. Shockwave had been sitting on the couch with his hands holding his head up for five hours now.

Shockwave finally got up and made everyone (who were still watching him) jump. Raven was the first to go talk to him. "Shockwave, you ok?" she asked, "You had us worried." Shockwave didn't seem to be paying any attention to her presence. It was more like he was talking to himself. "He's back, I know it." Shockwave kept mumbling. Raven went back to the other Titans. "He just keeps saying that someone's back." Everyone looked confused. "Who?" Starfire asked. "Last night, he was acting similar to now." Raven explained, "I accessed a memory of his and it came up with one of his old partners disappearance." Robin nodded. "That must be it." No one had noticed until they heard the doors open. Shockwave was walking away. Raven and Beast-Boy followed him. "Shockwave." Beast-Boy said, "Where're you going?" Shockwave kept mumbling random things to himself. Then, it seemed like something came to Shockwave. He stopped in mid-stance and stood there looking blankly at nothing.

After a moment, he started running. He was running as if something was calling him. Raven followed him while Beast-Boy got the others. Shockwave kept running until he got into the city. He bounded down different streets. Raven almost lost him a couple times. After running through fifteen streets, Shockwave stopped. A cloaked stranger stood in the middle of the abandoned street. "I thought it was you!" Shockwave said as he approached the stranger. The cloaked person put his hand out and forced Shockwave back a couple feet. The stranger finally turned around. There stood a teenager about the same height as Shockwave. He had purple armor and a tattered cape. His dark spiky red hair flowed in the wind. "Shockwave, I knew you'd come." Raven was completely lost in this conversation. The teen drew a giant sword (think Nightmare's sword off of Soul Caliber 2).

"What's wrong?" Shockwave asked. "Nothing's wrong." The teen said, "I've just doing my job." At that, the teen jumped up with sword raised high above his head. He slashed at Shockwave but Shockwave had backed up before he'd hit him. "Why're you doing this?" Shockwave asked. The teens glowed a dark red. "Because, Slade told me to." Shockwave gasped. Now he knew why his old friend was acting strange. Slade was controlling him. Raven was by his side now. "Shockwave, who is that?" she asked. Shockwave sighed. "He's my old friend, Futuresight." Futuresight laughed evilly. "Is your little girlfriend going to help you, Shockwave?" he laughed.

Raven looked up. She used her power and fired an old parked car at him. "Yeah, I am!" Raven yelled. The car smashed into the side of Futuresight. Then, the car started to float. It flew back at Raven but Shockwave blasted it apart before it got to her. "Raven, I need you to keep him busy while I figure out why he's like this." Shockwave explained. Raven nodded and attacked. Shockwave ran around to Futuresight's back. He saw it. A small glowing square attached to the back of his neck. "An A.I." Shockwave gasped. Shockwave hadn't been paying attention until the side of Futuresight's sword smashed the side of his head. Futuresight turned around, now concentrating on Shockwave.

Shockwave looked horrified into his friend's eyes. Futuresight showed no sign of having any mercy. Then, blackness surrounded Futuresight's sword. It was being pulled back. "_Thanks Raven_." Shockwave thought. "Hurry!" Raven yelled. Shockwave nodded. He swerved around Futuresight till he got near the A.I. "Don't worry." Shockwave said, "This won't hurt a bit." Shockwave aimed right for the chip right as a giant blade swung for his head. Futuresight broke free of Raven's power and was free to strike. "I knew she'd do that. Futuresight said, "That's why I'm called Futuresight." Shockwave laughed a little. "After working with you for so many years, I figured as much." Futuresight ignored his wisecrack. He slammed his blade down but hit right next to Shockwave. "Shockwave, you gotta get this thing off me!" he pleaded.

Shockwave was confused. "He's fighting the A.I." Raven said. "Futuresight," Shockwave said, "Keep fighting it. I'll help you." Futuresight smiled before his eyes turned red again. Shockwave swerved around him again but Futuresight had seen it coming. He swung around, now having his back turned to Raven. Futuresight swung his sword but Shockwave ducked. Futuresight put the sword above his head again. Then, black energy surrounded his arms. "What's going on?" he yelled.

"Shockwave! Now!" Raven yelled. Shockwave nodded and jumped over Futuresight while he was still frozen. "Ok, I got one last shot at this." Shockwave said to himself. He aimed and took one blast at the A.I. chip. The blast sent Shockwave and Futuresight flying a couple feet. Shockwave ended up landing on Raven. Futuresight lay on the ground, softly groaning. Shockwave and Raven walked over to check on him. "Shockwave." Futuresight said as he turned over, "Thanks." Shockwave smiled. "No problem."

Later at Titans Tower, Futuresight lay on Shockwave's bed. Shockwave came in. "How ya doing?" he asked. "Fine." Futuresight said, sitting up. "That's good." Shockwave said. Futuresight smiled. "Thanks again for saving me." Shockwave nodded. "So, how are the others?" Shockwave asked. Futuresight didn't speak for a moment. "Well, I haven't heard from either of them." He explained, "We kinda went tour separate ways after you left us." Shockwave looked sad. "I know. I'm sorry." Futuresight looked out the window. "It's not your fault. After your fight with her, I would've left too." There was a short pause. Then, the two just broke out laughing.

Raven and Terra walked in as they were stopping. "Hey guys." Shockwave said, wiping his eyes. "Robin told us to give this to you." Terra said, tossing him a communicator, "To stay in touch." Futuresight smiled, "Thanks." He and Shockwave got up and started heading for the door. Futuresight stopped. A picture on the wall had caught his eye. A picture of him, Shockwave and two other people hung on the wall. "Miss them?" Shockwave asked. He apparently saw what he was looking at. Futuresight kept looking at the picture. "A little."

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Shockwave asked. The Titans were gathered outside the tower. "Nah, I need to get going." Shockwave nodded. "Ok, well come back anytime." Shockwave said. Futuresight looked at his communicator. "I'll do that." He turned around and headed for the bridge back to the city. The Titans watched him until he had disappeared from sight.

Author's Note – Zorpnak was a random word I came up with.


	7. Episode 07: Search and Rescue

**TEEN TITANS : Search and Rescue**

Shockwave sat on the room, screwing away at a metal disc. Cyborg came up. "Whatcha making?" Cyborg asked. "I'm making something that will allow me to fly." Shockwave explained. He looked at it. "Something's still missing." He said. Shockwave saw what was wrong and threw the disc up into the air. He blasted it and carved a lightning bolt symbol on the bottom. The disc fell down and landed in Shockwave's hand. "Perfect."

The alarm went off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin said. The Titans headed for the city. Once in the city, they spread out to find the signal sent by someone. The Titans finally came upon a line of hooded people. "Who are you?" Robin asked. The hooded people did nothing but stand there. "Um, you guys did call us right?" Shockwave asked. The middle hood stepped forward and put his hand out. "Give us the psychic girl." He said. He was signaling for Raven to come to him. "What do you want her for!" Shockwave asked, being over-protective of Raven. "We need her." The hood said. Raven stepped out from behind her boyfriend. "For what exactly?" she asked smoothly.

The hood didn't bother answering. He put his hand out, as did the rest of them. Chains of dark energy blasted from their hands and wrapped around Raven. The Titans gasped as the chains pulled her towards the hoods. Shockwave jumped, attempting to grab Raven but missed. The chains finished pulling and Raven was now in the arms of the leader hood. The hood blasted the ground and a cloud of dust and rock flew everywhere. The Titans coughed, trying to clear the dust. When the dust disappeared, the hoods and Raven had vanished. "Raven?" Shockwave called. The rest of the Titans looked around but found nothing. All that was left was Raven's belt. Shockwave bent down to pick up and sighed. "I couldn't save her…" Shockwave said.

Raven stirred her head pounding. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all the hooded people standing around her. Raven then noticed she'd been binded to a chair. Dark energy rings were holding her to the chair. She heard a faint laugh as on of the hidden hoods stepped out. "Hello, Raven." He said, "We've been waiting for you." Raven gave him an angry look. "Who are you and what do you want?" Raven asked. The hood pulled his hood down. His face looked sort of like Raven's except it looked like a guys and he had longer and more messed up hair. He ran his raven through his hair and began to speak. "My name is Crow." He said, "And we've wanted you to join us for a very long time."

Raven's eyes widened. She was angry, scared and nervous all at the same time. Crow put his hand under Raven's chin, making her to look at him. "But I've had my eyes on you for a longer time." Crow said, "I was so close but then that stupid sparkplug had to take you away." Raven laughed to herself but it was obvious she thought something was funny. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" Crow asked. "You are." Raven said, "If you kept stalking me and never did anything, that's pathetic." The hoods laughed. Crow blushed and turned around to his hoods. "Shut up!" Crow yelled. The hoods stopped laughing and continued to stand. He turned back to Raven. "But now that he's out of the way, I have you all to myself."

Raven turned her head away from Crow. He looked angry and walked away. "Keep an eye on her." He commanded. The hoods made a circle around her with their backs to her. Raven sighed and wondered where her friends were. Crow walked over to a monitor and turned it on.

Shockwave paced back and forth. Starfire watched him. "Shockwave, please, come and sit down. Your troubled mind needs to relax." Starfire said. "No. I need to figure out how to get Raven back." He replied. The giant screen flicked on and Crow's shaded face appeared. Shockwave and Starfire looked up being the only people in the room. "Where's Raven?" Shockwave asked demandingly. Crow smirked. "She is safe with me and she's mine now." Shockwave scowled. Cyborg had come into the room. Stafire went over to him and started explaining what was happening while Shockwave continued to yell at Crow. The screen flicked off and Shockwave sighed. "He's not gonna tell us where Raven's at." Cyborg turned around in his chair by the computers. "Don't worry. I've already pin-pointed his location." Cyborg said.

The Titans walked through a dingy sort of neighborhood. "Where exactly are we going?" Terra asked. "We're looking for Raven!" Shockwave replied, getting a little annoyed. Cyborg was scanning buildings, trying to find the hideout. "We've been at this all day." Beast-Boy complained. Shockwave swung around to face Beast-Boy. "Look! I'm not leaving until Raven's safe!" Shockwave yelled. Everyone turned into little chibi people and shrunk back. He and Cyborg continued searching. "They gotta be around here somewhere." Cyborg said. Shockwave looked around.

He heard a distant voice in his head. It sounded like Raven's. "Cyborg! I hear Raven trying to call out to us." Shockwave said. Cyborg turned on his thermo-scanner and saw some figures in a building down the road a bit. He and Cyborg ran towards the building until they were right at the front door. Shockwave tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "I got this." Cyborg said. He blasted the door and it fell down. Shockwave gave Cyborg a hi-five before the rushed into the building. They looked around but just saw an empty room. "What a rip-off." Shockwave said. "Look." Cyborg said. He pointed to a staircase leading to a lower floor. "They must be downstairs then." Shockwave exclaimed.

He and Cyborg rushed down the stairs. Cyborg stopped and looked behind him. "Where's everyone else?" he asked. "Who cares." Shockwave said as he ran past Cyborg and down the stairs. Cyborg shrugged and ran after Shockwave. The stairs led to a small platform over-looking a giant room. Shockwave and Cyborg looked off the platform and saw over a hundred hoods with Crow, pacing back in forth in front of them. And behind Crow, Raven was still binded to the chair. "Time to give this thing a test drive." Shockwave said as his disc from earlier unfolded. He threw the disc out and jumped onto it. His hands glowed with electricity as it surrounded the disc to keep it flying. Shockwave started blasting a bunch of the hoods in the back of their heads.

Cyborg jumped down and started blasting hoods down as well. Many were already turned around anyway. Crow had taken notice but because of all the people, he couldn't see who was attacking. He decided to just stand in front of Raven. The hoods surrounded Shockwave and Cyborg. The two were back-to-back blasting down hoods as the jumped at them. The last hood jumped at and the two Titans blasted him with a combination blast. Floating over the unconscious bodies, Crow made his way over to them. "Ok, give us back Raven and I won't have to shove your head down your neck!" Shockwave yelled. "Kid, I'm right here. You don't need to yell." Crow said. Cyborg and Shockwave just kept giving him a dirty look. Shockwave's eyes met Cyborg's. They both nodded.

Cyborg grabbed Crow and put him in a headlock while Shockwave made a break for Raven. Crow used his psy-power and blasted Cyborg off. He shot dark energy chains at Shockwave. They coiled around him and he fell to the ground. Crow laughed and went over to Raven. "Did you honestly think you'd be able to save her from me?" Crow asked. The chains were covering Shockwave's mouth so he couldn't yell at him. Crow smirked and turned back to Raven. "You see, he couldn't save you so why don't you just join me." Crow suggested as he leaned into her face. He started to try to kiss her but he heard a faint rumbling. Crow and Raven looked over to see sparks of electricity coming from the chains around Shockwave.

The chains erupted off Shockwave in a blinding light. When the light died down, Shockwave stood there. Lightning energy was streaming from his eyes and his whole body was covered in electricity. "Get…away…from…her!" Shockwave demanded. He dashed at Crow, catching him off-guard. Shockwave slammed Crow into the wall, leaving a nice mark. He grabbed his cape and swung him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Cyborg! Get Raven out of here!" Shockwave said, "I have some business to take care of." Cyborg nodded and went over to get Raven out of her imprisonment.

As soon as Cyborg had gotten Raven to safety, Shockwave walked over to Crow, who was lying weakly on the ground. "Had enough?" Shockwave asked him. Crow looked up and scowled. Shockwave put his hand out to help him up. Crow reached out but Shockwave just slammed his fist into his face. Shockwave put his hands out and electricity erupted from his hands. Loosed items began swirling around with the lighting twister Shockwave's power was creating. Lightning was now rushing out of his eyes. Crow looked wide-eyed, scared out of his mind. Shockwave looked down at Crow and gave him an evil smile before letting off his attack.

Cyborg and Raven had met up with the other Titans. "Where's Shockwave?" Robin asked. Raven opened her mouth to explain just as the building she'd just came out of exploded. Crow's body came flying out along with a lot of rock. Shockwave, now standing on his disc, came floating out of the building's remains. "There he is." Beast-Boy said. Shockwave stepped off the disc and walked over to Crow. The rest of the Titans just watched. Shockwave picked up Crow and his hand lit up with electricity. "No, please!" Crow cried. "Shockwave, no!" Raven yelled. She ran out and grabbed onto Shockwave. He looked at her and saw how scared she was. The lightning in his eyes faded as did the energy on his hand. He let go of Crow and hugged Raven. "I'm sorry." Shockwave said. "It's ok." Raven replied.

"How touching." Crow said. He shot them both with dark energy. Shockwave and Raven got back up and glared at Crow. "Oops." Crow said. Shockwave and Raven both fired an attack and blasted Crow.

_Back at Titans Tower…_

"Sorry about earlier." Shockwave said. He and Raven were sitting on his bed. "It's ok Shockwave. It's not your fault." Raven assured him Shockwave sighed. "I just went a little crazy because I didn't want him to hurt you." Raven smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet." She said, "Now c'mon. Beast-Boy said he has something to show all of us." Raven grabbed his hand. Shockwave smiled and followed her down the hall. He was just glad to have her back.


	8. Episode 08: Heartache

**TEEN TITANS: Heartache**

****

Raven was sitting in the living room, reading a book as usual. Beast Boy had just walked in but she hadn't noticed. Beast Boy glanced over her shoulder. "What'cha reading?" he asked. Raven turned the other way, shielding the book for him. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and snagged the book. He morphed back and read a few lines. "Since when do you read love novels?" he asked. Raven pulsed. She snagged it back, "And since when do you care what I read?"

Beast Boy just turned around and left. Cyborg ran in, knocking Beast Boy out of the way on accident. "Mail's here!" he shouted. All the Titans gathered around. "Ok, magazine for Robin, letter from Tamaran and…" Cyborg paused, "Dog food?" Beast Boy grabbed it. "It's finally hear!" The other Titans sighed at his stupidity. "And…a letter to all of us?" Cyborg said. "Lemme see." Shockwave said as he swiped it.

It was a gold envelope addressed to all of them. Shockwave opened it as the other Titans read over his shoulder. It read:

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_ You have been invited to the Bi-Annual City Dinner this Friday night. The governor of the state will be hosting the event. It is mandatory that every boy must be accompanied by a date. We hope to see you Friday…_

The Titans paused. Robin, Beats Boy and Shockwave looked at the girls. Robin was the first to notice. "Wait. Cyborg doesn't have a date for the dinner!" Shockwave got up. "I'm on it!" he said, then ran out of the room. "He scares me a little." Beast Boy remarked.

"It's ok guys." Cyborg said, "You go on and have fun." Terra put her arm around him. "It wouldn't be as much fun without you." Everyone agreed. "Really it's ok." He said. "Are you sure, Cyborg?" Robin asked. Cyborg smiled and nodded. "Ok, if you're sure." Everyone got up to go get ready.

The girls were in Starfire's room getting ready. "Why do you think we were invited to this dinner anyway?" Raven asked. Starfire and Terra shrugged. Raven was trying on a couple dresses, Starfire was painting her nails and Terra was messing with her hair. Starfire just happened to look up at her clock. "Come friends or we will be late." She said. Terra and Raven were ready so they left to get the boys.

"Where's Shockwave?" Beast Boy asked. "He hasn't come out of his room for, like, 3 hours." Robin replied. Raven sighed. "I'll go get 'em." She glided down the halls to Shockwave's door. She noticed he'd burned his insignia into his door. Raven smirked and opened the door. Shockwave was in his outfit for the night but had a smock over it and his goggles over his eyes. "What're you doing?" Raven asked. "Building a girlfriend for Cyborg." Shockwave explained. "You can't do that." Raven told him. "Sure I can!" Shockwave said.

He played with a remote control and made the legs (which was all he had made at the time) walk around. It did 3 circles and then ran at Shockwave and started kicking him in the butt. He pushed the emergency shut-down button. "Still needs work." Raven giggled, took his hand and led him out. "C'mon, we gotta go."

Cyborg had decided to at least drive the other Titans to the dinner. Beast Boy was looking out the window, Robin was doing stuff on the car computer, Starfire and Terra were talking and Raven was messing with Shockwave's head. "Shockwave, take the goggles off!" Raven demanded. "No way!" Shockwave protested, "They are, who I am." Raven gave up. By that time, Cyborg had pulled up to the hall. "Thanks Cyborg." Everyone said as they got out. Robin went up to the window. "You gonna be ok?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." Cyborg said. Robin nodded and joined the others. Cyborg sighed as he drove off.

_Inside the hall…_

Everyone gazed at all the decorations as they walked in. Practically everything was gold colored. A man in a suit came up to them. "The Teen Titans, how nice of you to show up." The Titans looked a little confused. "Oh, I'm so sorry for my rude manners." The man said, "My name is Samuel and the governor has invited you tonight.". Robin, being the leader and all, confronted Samuel. "Why?" he asked. Samuel paused for a moment the smiled, "To…uh…commemorate you on all you've done for Jump City." He said. The Titans looked a little confused but decided to go along with it.

"It seems a little funny that they'd do this for us." Terra said. "Yes, it is very…freaky." Starfire added. Samuel seated the Titans and left them. Older people were dancing, talking and other sorts of things that old people do. Shockwave's eyes kept shifting from side to side, as if he was watching something. "What're you looking at?" Raven asked when she noticed her boyfriend's strange behavior. He shook his head and continued eying things in the room. Their waiter came back with lobster dinners for the Titans. Shockwave started poking his with a fork. "It's dead, right?" he asked. Raven smiled a little.

_Later on…_

Shockwave was continuing to look around the room. Their was someone on the upper floor looking over the dinner and Shockwave thought he looked a little suspicious. "I'll be right back." He told the team. He got up and ran to the other side of the room. Shockwave glided up the stairs and found the man who was watching them. He casually walked over to the strange man. "Nice dinner, huh?" Shockwave said.

The strange man didn't even look over. "Yes." He replied, "You're on of the Titans, aren't you?" Shockwave nodded, "Yeah." The strange man laughed a little. "Then I'll start with you first." Shockwave watched as one of the man's arms turned into a giant blade. "Wait a second." Shockwave said. His eyes widened as he realized who he was up against. "It's been a while, hasn't it Shockwave?" the man said, taking off his coat. Underneath was a black teen wearing a black spandex suit and had dred lochs. "Not long enough, Copycat!" Shockwave said as he lunged at the enemy, forcing him off the side of the balcony.

Copycat plummeted towards the floor. Then, giant eagle wings started to grow from his back. The wings flapped and rocketed Copycat back up at Shockwave. The other Titans had taken notice to what was going on. They ran to Shockwave but someone got in their way. Slade stepped in the way, followed by a familiar person.

"Cyborg!" Robin called out. Cyborg didn't even look at him. Slade looked back at Cyborg then back at the Titans. "Yes, I've persuaded your friend to work for me now." Slade said. Robin sneered at Slade. No one had noticed but Raven had fazed into the ground to go help Shockwave. "Cyborg, destroy the Titans!" Slade commanded. "No problem." Cyborg replied. He charged at the Titans.

Copycat flew up and landed on the railing. He transformed his hands into machine guns and started firing. Shockwave put his arm up to shield himself, not that it would've done him any good, but a black barrier engulfed Shockwave just as the bullets were range. Raven fazed out of the ground right next to Shockwave. "You ok?" Raven asked. "Yeah, thanks." Shockwave replied. He leaned over and kissed Raven. Copycat stopped firing and Raven let the barrier down. Shockwave lunged at Copycat, forcing him back off the ledge. Shockwave pounded Copycat's face until the shape-shifter threw him off.

Shockwave rebounded off the ground and into Copycat's stomach. Shockwave shot a fist full of lightning into Copycat. Raven grabbed Shockwave's arm but Copycat feel to the ground. He laid there on the ground. Raven and Shockwave drifted next to him. They stared at him for a second. Copycat morphed his arms into tentacles and wrapped them around the two Titans.

"Raven, you've gotta faze out of him!" Shockwave yelled. Raven tried but nothing was happening. "I can't!" she yelled back.

Shockwave had an idea. He shocked the arm that was holding him and Copycat immediately let go of him but still remained holding Raven. Copycat started laughing. "I was hoping you'd do that." He said. "Why?" Shockwave asked as he got up off the floor. "So I could do this!" Copycat said as he morphed the hand that used to have Shockwave into a energy pistol. He put it to Raven's head.

Robin, Starfire and Beast-boy were fighting Cyborg from the front side while Terra tried from the back. Starfire fired a rain of starbolts but Cyborg just rolled out of the way. Beast Boy morpshed into a giant anaconda and wrapped himself around Cyborg. "Why're doing this?" Robin asked. "I have my reasons!" Cyobrg said. His fired his cannon and Beast Boy was knocked off. Terra flew in rocks from outside and pelted Cyobrg with them. She then had rock come from the ground and encase Cyborg. "Good work Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Ok Cyborg, why are you doing this?" Robin yelled. Cyborg didn't answer. He looked up to see four of the Titans staring at him. Cyobrg sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that." Cyborg explained. "I've been a little lonely lately, since everyone in the tower had someone." Robin looked a little taken back. "But why go to Slade?" Robin asked. "I don't know, I guess it seemed like a good idea when I was angry earlier." Cyborg told him. Robin lookedover to Terra. Terra understood.

She relinquished the rock from around Cyborg. "Can you guys forgive me?" Cyobrg asked. The Titans smiled. "We already have." Robin said, "Now let's go help Raven and Shockwave" Cyobrg nodded and the Titans ran off to find their friends.

"One move and she's gone." Copycat said. Shockwave was sweating. He needed to stop Copycat but he didn't want Raven to get hurt at the same time. "Just as I thought." Copycat laughed, "Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Shockwave's eyes widened as memories flashed through his head.

_"Shockwave, help!" a girl's voice cried out. Copycat had a energy pistol to her head. Shockwave stood there, debating in his head what her was going to do…_

"Copycat!" Shockwave yelled, "You pulled this with Shadow, but you're not going to pull this now!" Shockwave said. Then, Raven conjured a energy field around Copycat's hand and pointed the gun to himself. He let Raven go and she flew to Shockwave's side. Copycat sweated as the gun barrel was 2 inches away from his head. Tears started flowing down his face. He knew Raven could fire the gun at any time. Shockwave sighed. "Let 'em go." He said. "But." Raven debated. Shockwave just looked over. Raven nodded and released her energy from his hand.

Copy cat morphed back to normal and fell to the ground. "Now go!" Shockwave yelled. Copycat nodded and crawled off. Raven turned her head towards Shockwave. "May I?" she asked. "Sure." Shockwave replied. Raven sent a dark bolt at Copycat's butt. It hit and he ran away screaming. The two Titans laughed at him as he ran away in pain.

The other 5 Titans showed up right at the end. "Are you alright?" Starfire asked them. "Yeah, we're fine." Raven replied. "Oh, hi Cyborg!" Shockwave said, noticing that Cyborg was with the other Titans. Raven and Shockwave had no idea of what Cyborg had done and Robin decided to keep it that way. It was better that way. The Titans walked outside and drove back to the tower.

_Back at Titan's Tower…_

Shockwave's laid on Raven's bed as Raven came back and sat down next to him. "What happened back there?" Raven asked. Shockwave gave a confused look. "When Copycat had the gun to my head." She explained. "Oh…that." Shockwave replied. He didn't seem to excited about telling her the truth. He sighed. "It was a long time ago, before I met the Titans." Shockwave explained, "I used to be a leader of a different team."

"Then why did you quit?" Raven asked. Shockwave sat up. "Let's just say something bad happened that made me leave." He explained. "Like?" Raven persisted. "I don't like to talk about it." Shockwave told her. Raven understood. She took Shockwave into her arm's and they sat they sat there for a few more hours.

Authors Note – I just found this out a few days ago. Ron Perlman (the voice actor for Slade) is also the voice for Vice Principal Lancer on Danny Phantom and played Hellboy in _Hellboy_. I just found that very fascinating.

****


	9. Episode 09: Picture Perfect

**TEEN TITANS: Picture Perfect**

****

The front doors of Titans Tower opened as a half-awake Shockwave walked outside, still in his night clothes. He stood there for a good 30 seconds before a newspaper came colliding into the side of his head. Shockwave jumped and looked for who threw it. The Paperboy was riding away to his other stops. "Curse you, Paperboy!" Shockwave yelled at him. He grabbed the paper and went inside. Shockwave and the Paperboy had been having a war ever since he'd gotten to Titans Tower.

Shockwave walked into the living room, past Terra who was cooking eggs in her white bathrobe. "Paperboy hit ya in the head with the newspaper again?" Terra asked. "Uh-huh." Shockwave groaned, "Ok, tomorrow, it's on!" He walked out of the room just as Robin was coming in. "He say he's gonna get the Paperboy tomorrow, again?" Robin asked. Terra nodded. Robin laughed. "He needs to realize, he'll never get the Paperboy."

"Ok Beast Boy, gimme the duck tape" Shockwave asked. Beast Boy handed Shockwave a roll of duck tape. The two started taping a bunch of things together. But the fact was, they didn't have the light on so it was completely dark. Raven happened to be passing by and opened the door. "What're you two doing?" she asked. "We're working on a device to get back at the Paperboy with!" Beat Boy answered. "Wouldn't it help if you had the light on?" Raven asked. She flicked on the light for them. All three Titans stared at the catastrophe that Shockwave and Beast Boy had made. It looked like a bunch of stuff from under Beast Boy's bed, duck taped up into a ball.

"I'm not gonna ask." Raven said and left. "Sweet! We can hit the Paperboy with this tomorrow!" Shockwave exclaimed. They hi-fived each other and ran out of the room. Later on, Shockwave went outside to get the mail. The Paperboy sped by, this time chucking a box. With reflex skills Shockwave has, he didn't notice the box until it his him in the head. He rubbed his head and picked up the box. "I'll get you Paperboy!" he yelled at the Paperboy.

Shockwave walked back inside and into the living room. Cyborg was polishing himself and Starfire was watching her "fungus" show. "Whatcha got there?" Cyborg asked. "A box the Paperboy chucked at my head." Shockwave explained. "But I thought the Boy who throws Paper merely throws the newspaper at you." Stafire said. "Well, apparently he's chucking boxes now." Shockwave answered.

Cyborg had already begun to open the box. It was pretty small. Maybe big enough to fit a small gaming system. Inside the box was about ten photos from the "Trap Dinner" a few weeks ago. "Looks like someone took pictures of all of us." Cyborg stated. "Obviously." Shockwave said sarcastically. The other Titans had walked in and looked at the photos. "Who took these?" Robin asked. "Doesn't say Raven answered, looking at the box. The Titans decided not to question it and put all the photos in a little scrap book.

The doorbell rang. Cyborg rushed down to answer it. He opened the door and found no other than Bumblebee. "Hey Sparky." Bumblebee said. "Bee? What're you doing here?" Cyborg asked. "I was in town and I decided to drop by." Bumblebee explained. Cyborg blushed and invited her in.

Everyone said hi to Bumblebee and introduced her to Shockwave. Bumblebee seemed to hang around Cyborg a lot, making Cyborg turn red every five minutes. "Hey Sparky, Whadda you say me and you do something tonight?" Bumblebee asked Cyborg. "Umm…uhh…sure!" Cyborg stammered. Bumblebee giggled and got up. She passed approached Shockwave. "Thanks for coming." Shockwave said. "No problem, I've been meaning to come anyways." Bumblebee said. "Really?" Shockwave asked. "Yeah, ever since we kicked Brother Blood's butt, Cyborg just seems…different to me." Bumblebee explained. Shockwave laughed and nodded.

Later that night, Cyborg and Bumblebee left while the rest of the Titans stayed and watched TV. "I don't know why you like him Raven." Terra said, "You two are, like, completely opposite." Raven and Terra looked over at Shockwave who was sitting upside down and watching TV. "It's still a mystery to me." Raven replied. She leaned over to her boyfriend. "Isn't all the blood rushing to your head?" Raven asked him. Shockwave looked over. "Probably." He said. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading one of her books.

Cyborg and Bumblebee decided to go see a movie. Bee went to go find a seat while Cyborg got food. His head was wet with sweat. "Calm down, man" Cyborg said to himself. He turned around and bumped right into Jinx. Cyborg almost dropped everything but caught it before it hit the ground. "Watch it!" Jinx snapped before getting up. She looked up and her mood changed. "Oh, Cyborg! Its you!" Jinx cried, clinging to his arm, "What're you doing here?" Cyborg was taken back a little and it took a second to respond. "I'm, uh, seeing a movie!" Cyborg replied. "You with anyone?" Jinx asked sweetly. "Actually, yeah so I'd better get going." Cyborg said. He walked back to the theater to find Bumblebee.

Jinx flamed. _"He's here…with SOMEBODY ELSE!"_ Jinx thought. She decided to follow Cyborg, despite him being with somebody else. Cyborg found Bumblebee waiting for him. "I'm back." Cyborg said. "So I see." Bumblebee giggled as she relieved Cyborg of some of the snacks. Jinx took a seat a few rows back. Far enough they wouldn't notice her but close enough so she could see them. She looked closer and saw Bumblebee next to Cyborg. Jinx's face went red. _"HE'S GOING OUT WITH THAT STUPID TRAITOR!"_ Jinx screamed in her head.

The movie was starting and Cyborg and Bumblebee settled in. Jinx, a few rows back, put her feet up on the seat in front of her and angrily watched the two Titans. The movie had been on for about ten minutes when Cyborg tried to make a move. He decided to put his hand over Bee's. Cyborg did and waited for her reaction. Bumblebee looked over in his direction a little bit and smiled. This relieved Cyobrg a little. "_At least she doesn't think I'm a dork._" Cyborg thought.

Back at the Tower, it was getting late. Starfire was lying on her bed, flipping though the scrapbook they'd put the pictures they'd received in. She spied a picture of her and Robin were dancing. Starfire blushed and kept flipping. Eventually, she fell asleep. The scrapbook slipped out of her hands and made a light thud as it hit the ground. The book opened itself to a group shot of all seven Titans. Suddenly, the photo glowed a dark purple. A shadowed hand reached out of it and began to pull itself out.

Back in the living room, Robin was going over crime files on his laptop, while Beast Boy and Shockwave (who was still sitting upside down) played Gamestation. Raven sat next to her boyfriend, reading yet another book. Terra was in the kitchen, grabbing a soda and reading a magazine at the same time. A scream broke out. The Titans all jumped up to go find out where the scream had come from.

Robin traced it from Starfire's room. They swung the door open and their eyes went wide. Holding down Stafire were the Titans. Not exactally the Titans. These Titans were all black. "Who are you?" Robin yelled at the Shadow Titans. They all turned to look at their counterparts. Sparrow, the Shadow Robin spoke. "We're you." He said. "Oh crap!" Shockwave yelled, "I've seen in the movies! Some scientist makes clones of us and makes them do bad stuff to make us look bad! Then, the clones will take over the world!" Raven sighed. "You've been watching _way_ too much TV."

**Chart of the Shadow Titans**

Robin – Sparrow

Starfire – Darkfire

Beast Boy – Razor Claw

Terra – Geo

Raven – Blackbird

Shockwave – Bolter

Cyborg – Ratchet

Sparrow let go of Starfire and left her to Ratchet and Bolter. "Let her go!" Robin yelled. Sparrow walked over. He stared Robin in the face as Robin did the same. The shadow swung and hit Robin square in the face, knocking him into the other Titans. There was a loud crash. The Titans unscrambled themselves and looked. The Shadow Titans had blasted a hole in the ground and dropped down to the floor below.

"Um, what just happened?" Terra asked. Beast Boy shrugged, as he was just as clueless as he was. "Apparently Slade made shadowed copies of us." Raven noted. "Now, why would he take up his valuable time doing that?" Shockwave asked. The Titans looked at each other then back to Shockwave. "Yeah, now that I heard that out loud, it does kind of seem like something he'd do." Shockwave said. The Titans paused for a second and realized what they were supposed to be doing.

The Titans followed the Shadow Titans down into the basement. Beats Boy flipped the light switch but the light wouldn't come on. "They must've taken out the power." Robin said. "Lemme try!" Shockwave said. He put his hands over the switch and started to spark it. A blast of electricity jolted out of the switch and blasted Shockwave up against the wall. Bolter laughed from above. He was holding the wire that led to the light switch.

Blackbird, Geo and Darkfire grabbed Raven and Terra and tried pulling them down. Raven blasted Blackbird in the head with a shock. Terra forced the floor up on Darkfire and Geo, slamming them into the ceiling of the basement.

Sparrow and Razor Claw took on their counterparts. Razor Claw transformed his arms into giant eagle wings. He hopped up and dashed at Beast Boy. The green Titans transformed into a mouse just in time to get away. Razor Claw morphed back to his regular form and looked around for Beast Boy. Sparrow took out his staff and began whacking away at Robin. Robin took a few steps back and jumped onto a pile of boxes. He kicked a few onto Sparrow before jumping into the rafters. Shockwave was trying to fend off Ratchet and Bolter by himself.

"Ok, I'm not sure if you are clones or not." Shockwave said, "But I'm gonna kick your butt all the same!" Shockwave shot a blast of lightning and shocked his and Cyborg's copy. A bolt of lightning escaped from Ratchet's body and shot onto the wire Shockwave had been messing with earlier. The lights immediately turned on and shone over all the Titans. The Shadow Titans started yelling in pain. They all jumped into the nearest wall and disappeared. "Wow!" Beast Boy said, "And I thought only Raven could do that!"

Starfire fell from the ceiling, landing in Robins arms. "Starfire! Are you ok?" Robin asked. "I am fine Robin but we must capture those copies before they escape!" Stafire said. Robin nodded to the Titans and headed back upstairs.

The movie was over and everyone was leaving. Cyborg and Bee had decided to get ice cream and go for a walk around Jump City. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Sparky." Bumblebee laughed. Cyborg was about to say something about her making the "Sparky" joke again but decided not to ruin the moment. Jinx wasn't too far behind them. She was still flaming over the two Titans. She wanted Cyoborg for herself. Jinx looked around and got an idea. She shot a small Jinx-Wave at a corner of a building. The corner exploded into pieces and began to fall.

Bumblebee was a few steps ahead of Cyborg. She didn't seem to notice the broken building pieces plummeting towards her but Cyborg did. He jumped and pushed Bee out of the way just as the rocks hit the ground. Cyborg and Bumblebee landed a few feet from where the rocks fell. "Thank you!" Bumblebee gasped. She hugged Cyborg tightly around the neck. Cyborg blushed bright red but Bee didn't seem to notice.

The Shadow Titans fazed up into the living room, where they were safe from light. Blackbird was the first to sense the Titans coming. "Bolter! Take out the power." Sparrow demanded. Bolters red eyes glowed as he smiled. He looked up and took aim at the lights. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shockwave said, "And I am you." Bolter looked behind and saw Shockwave with his hand to the back of his head.

The Shadow Titans looked around and noticed they were already surrounded. They all backed into each other. "I think it's time you guys went back where you came from!" Terra yelled as she forced the two wall sides into where the Shadow Titans were standing. They all jumped up just to get hit by a Starfire and Raven blast. The shadows fell to the ground and got hit by a charging green rhino. Robin threw and explosion disc and hit the Shadow Titans.

They shadowed copies were sitting weakly on their knees. "Their weak! Shockwave now!" Robin yelled. Shockwave shot an electrical shock into the light, turning them on. The lights filled the room. The Shadow Titans screamed in pain but were to weak to run away. Their bodies started deteriorating. Raven used her powers and brought the scrapbook into the living room and the shadows got sucked back into their photo.

The real Titans looked around the living room. It was a mess. Outside, Cyborg and Bee were walking up the driveway to the front door. "I had a great time tonight." Bumblebee said. "Me too!" Cyborg said, a little over excitingly. Bee giggled. "I have to get back to Titans East but before I go…" Bumblebee said. She hovered a little and kissed Cyborg on the mouth. Cyborg's face went really red this time. Bee let go and giggled again. "You got my number. C'ya!" Bumblebee said as she flew off. Cyborg waved good bye and went into the Tower.

Cyborg entered the living room and saw the mess. "What happened here?" he asked. Nobody spoke so Shockwave decided to make something up. "Nothing! Just…uh, doing some renovations!" he said as he blasted out another part of the wall. "At midnight?" Cyborg asked. "Um…yes." Shockwave replied, blasting out another part of the wall. "Oook, you have fun with that." Cyborg said, "I'm going to bed. Night y'all." The Titans sighed and decided to go to bed as well.

The next morning, Shockwave, Beast Boy and Cyborg were up bright and early, waiting for the Paperboy. They spotted him coming around the corner. "Ok, when he comes around the corner, we have Cyborg launch a pund of Beast Boy dirty laundry at him!" Shockwave explained. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and got ready. The heard the bike. "FIRE!" Shockwave yelled. Cyborg fired the wad of dirty clothes and hit Jinx (who was walking towards Titans tower with flowers) in the face. She quickly wiped off the smelly clothes and looked at who had fired at her. The Paperboy was about ten feet behind her, making faces at them. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Shockwave stood in the bush, wondering what to do next.

Jinx started stomping towards the three Titans "All in favor for running away like sissy little girls, speak now." Shockwave said. "I'm with that." Cyborg replied. "Me too." Beast Boy added. The three Titans ran down the street with Jinx blasting them in the butts.


End file.
